dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Pentaghast/Approval
Recruitment Cassandra joins the Inquisitor automatically during The Wrath of Heaven. Cassandra's Disposition The player can tell generally how Cassandra feels about the Inquisitor by engaging her in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where her greeting and farewell are not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile (-75 to -5): ::Cassandra will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Go on, then." ::*"What is it?" ::*"Surely you have better things to do." ::Cassandra will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "As you wish." :Neutral (-5 to 34): ::Cassandra will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Greetings." ::*"Yes?" ::*"Do you need something?" ::Cassandra will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Another time, then." :Warm (35 to 74): ::Cassandra will still use the "Neutral" set of greetings, but may also add: ::*"Hello again." ::*"Is there anything you need?" ::*"I trust all is well?" ::Cassandra will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Another time, then." :Friendly (75 to 125): ::Cassandra will drop the "Neutral" greetings and will still use the "Warm" set of greetings, but may also add: ::*"What do you need, my friend?" ::*"It's good to see you." ::Cassandra will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Another time, then." Cutscenes Prologue :It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time. ::* If I can help, I will. - ::* Will helping save me? ::* Do I have a choice? - :Drop your weapon. Now. ::* (Mage only) - ''I don't need a staff. - ::* All right, I'll disarm. - ::* You need to trust me. - ::* I need this weapon! :'How do you think we should proceed?' ::* Take the mountain path. - ::* Charge with the soldiers. - :'The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.' ::* I did what I could. - ::* I'm still a suspect. ::* I'm your only hope. :'Providence. The Maker sent her/him to us in our darkest hour.' ::* I am not a "chosen one." - ::* What more do you want? ::* Are you serious? - ::* Are you sure? - ::* You want my help. Again. :'But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side.' ::* I want to help. - ::* This is rather strange. ::* I agree. For now. Did I do the right thing? ''Haven only, first attempt to speak to her... :(Disgusted Noise.) ::*''(Romance)'' You're impressive. - ::*Are you all right? ::*You need stronger dummies. - ::*Was that supposed to be me? :One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right. ::*Investigate. :::No approval changes ::*You had to do it. ::*It's too late to turn back. ::*It was foolish. - :I cannot afford to be so careless again. ::*You had cause. - ::*Glad to hear it. - ::*No, you can't. - :Her wording here will vary depending on whether or not the Herald has openly voiced an opinion on being the Herald of Andraste. All variations come down to a single question... :I'm curious. Do you even believe in the Maker? ::* (Special) I believe in Elven gods. (Elf only) ::* (Special) I'm Qunari, remember? (Qunari only) ::* (Special) ''I'm a Dwarf, remember? ''(Dwarf only) ::*Yes - [WARNING: This will establish the Herald as faithful and prevent them from declaring the Inquisition for order or to do what's right at the end of In Your Heart Shall Burn.] ::*No - ::*I don't know. Return to Haven's Chantry. Haven only, after Address the Chantry in Val Royeaux. :Cullen: It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital. :::No approval changes :Cullen: You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse! ::*We should meet the mages. - ::*We should find the templars. - ::*You must choose soon. - Deal. With. It. Haven only, after In Hushed Whispers OR Champions of the Just A cutscene will play of Cassandra arguing with a mage or templar. That bit will vary, but her lines with The Inquisitor, The Inquisitor's lines and the dialogue choices are always the same. There is one romance option, but otherwise no choices cause any approval changes. A toast to you. Skyhold, requires an approval of -30 or lower... :* You're drunk! :* A pathetic display - :* What's wrong now? - :* You're angry at me? And I'm the one who raised you up. :* on belief status ''I didn't ask for this/The Maker chose me, not you. :* We don't need you. :* Yes, you did. :* I'm doing my best. - The fight with Varric ''Skyhold, after speaking to Hawke... :Varric: You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect? ::* Intervene. - ::* out of it. - :If out of it. is chosen... ::Varric: Look at her! She's finally lost it! :::*Stop this Fighting! - :::*This is funny. - :::*Leave me out of this. - , :If Intervene. is chosen... ::Cassandra: Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If ''anyone ''could have saved Most Holy... :::*Cassandra, back off! - :::*Varric's not at fault. - :::*Varric, you bastard. - :::*What's done is done. ::Cassandra: We all know whose side you're on Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's. :::*We need to work together. - :::*Varric's earned his place. - , :::*That's unfair Cassandra. - , :::*I'm well aware. - , 2× :Varric leaves... :Cassandra: I am such a fool. ::Q What if it had been different? (This will remove the romance option.)) ::*''(Romance)'' I still like you. - ::*Don't blame yourself. - ::*We're all fools, Cassandra. - ::*We need to do better. - Swords & Shields Skyhold, requires +35 Begins Guilty Pleasures :(Gasps.) I don't know what you're talking about! ::No approval changes. :It's… one of Varric's tales. Swords & Shields. The latest chapter. ::*You don't need to hide it. – ::*So you've read them all? ::*Why waste your time? – :Whatever you do, don't tell Varric. ::*''(Romance)'' I should read it. – ::Other options have no approval change. Writing Skyhold, after Here Lies the Abyss... :Writing does not come naturally to me, as I'm certain you can imagine. ::* Romance Love poetry, I assume? - :::(other options have no approval change.) :I was there, I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded./ I wasn't there, but others were. Their accounts must be recorded. ::* That could be used against us. - ::* That's a good idea. - ::* I don't care about historians. - ::* Just be careful. - No approval change. Missing Seekers Skyhold, after speaking to the Grey Warden in Crestwood, requires a certain level of positive approval. Begins the war table operation Locate the Missing Seekers. :(Sighs.) I can keep staring at this, but I won't get any closer. ::* Can I help? - :::(other options have no approval change.) :I've a growing suspicion Corypheus has imprisoned them. ::* This is important to you. - ::* They might be his allies. - No approval change. ::* Whats the point? - I was hoping we could speak privately. After Promise of Destruction Requires 75+ '' and flirting in the past'' Happens also for a female Inquisitor Starts or ends romance. Female Inquisitors are always turned down. :No approval changes (for male Inquisitors) On Being Divine ''Skyhold'', after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts... Unlocks the war table mission Support Cassandra :Mother Giselle: Talk to her, Your Worship. ::* Is she bothering you? ::* Having fun? - ::* What's this about? :So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first. ::Q Is that even possible? (repeat) :::* (Special) Why am I not a candidate? (repeat) ::* So refuse. ::* Who cares about the Chantry? - ::* You'd be perfect. (Adds +5 for Cassandra in Divine Election.) :The Chantry should provide faith. Hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death. ::Q Do you really feel that way? (repeat) ::* The Chantry has failed. - ::* These are extreme times. ::* So do better. - :It needs to change. Perhaps I must be the one to change it. ::Special. :::* (Romance) I like your determination. (repeat) - :::* (Nobility Knowledge) I can help you become Divine. (ends conversation) - (twice) ::Investigate. :::No approval changes ::* We have other concerns. - ::* Maybe the Chantry should end. (Adds +1 for Leliana and -1 for Cassandra in Divine Election.) ''- ::* A new crusade for you? After What Pride Had Wrought :''No approval changes Planning Troop Movements Requires +75 Friendship cutscene :No approval changes Prompted conversation It occurs to me... Haven or Skyhold :I'm... not sure. Where are you from? ::Q You don't know? (repeat) ::*''her.'' ::*''something up. (ends conversation)'' - :Line varies depending on race ::*I hated it. - for a non-mage Trevelyan ::*Eventually, perhaps. ::*Home is wherever I am. - ::*None of your business. - ::*I'd go now, if I had a choice. - Something is troubling me... Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold Begins Unfinished Business :No one is dealing with these matters. I was hoping we might, before they get worse. ::*Of course. ::*It's not our job. - ::*We have a lot to do. - After choosing a Specialization When the Inquisitor chooses the Necromancer specialization :No approval changes When the Inquisitor chooses the Reaver specialization :No approval changes Investigate. Tell me about yourself. :Not entirely. I'm just curious as to your motivation. ''(low approval; threshold unknown)'' ::*''(Romance)'' I'd like us to be closer. - ::*Just being friendly - ::*Suspicious, aren't you? - ::*Just tell me. :There's... Not much to know. (high approval; +/- 29-30 approval''Choosing all dialogue options that gives the most approval with Cassandra in the cutscenes and the other prompted conversations, before going to the Hinterlands, should give around 29 approval which unlocks the second dialogue.)'' ::* (Romance) Such modesty! ::* I'm not trying to pry. ::* That can't be true ::* Just tell me something. :: Cassandra: That's all there is to know, my lady/lord. (Codex Unlocked: The Seekers of Truth) :Q1 You're Nevarran royalty? (Codex Unlocked: The Pentaghasts; adds Q3 & Q4) ::*Is that why you left Nevarra? ::*So you're not on good terms. ::*Others would be thankful. - :Q2 Tell me about Nevarra (Codex Unlocked: Nevarra) ::No approval changes :Q3 What happened to your brother? : Requires +35; if not enough she'll say she doesn't want to talk about it ::No approval changes in first set of choices ::It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance. :::*I understand. - :::*You blamed all mages? :::*You didn't let it go. - :Q4 You worked for the Divine? ::*''(Special)'' What is a Right Hand? :::*''(Special)'' You believed in her. (adds Q5) :Q5 How did you become Right Hand? ::No approval changes in first set of choices ::Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten. :::Q What became of the mages? (repeat) :::*''(Romance)'' You're delightful. - :::*You're still a hero. :::*Impressive! :::*Typical of the Chantry. Tell me about the Seekers. :Q1 But what are Seekers? (adds Q4) ::*So you led the templars? ::*They did a bad job - ::*Then who watched you? :::*''(Special)'' Could that be fixed? :Q2 Why did the Seekers rebel? ::*''(Special)'' You disagree? :::*It was inevitable. :::*Mages should be free. - :::*I agree with you. - :::*You care deeply about it. :Q3 How do you become a Seeker? ::*''(Special)'' What is the vigil? :::*It does sound wonderful - :::*Was it magic? :::*You were delirious. - :Q4 What abilities do you have? ::No approval changes Let's talk about the Chantry. :No approval changes So you're a romantic? Skyhold, available after cutscene '''Swords & Shields'...'' :It is passion. It is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal. What is not to like about that? ::*''(Romance)'' I like that you like it. - ::*Nothing at all. - ::*It's just unexpected. ::*You're wasting time. - Do you want to be Divine? Skyhold, available after cutscene '''On Being Divine' :'Why should what I want matter?' ::''No approval changes :So I look upon this as an opportunity. I owe it to myself and all of Thedas to seek the Sunburst Throne. ::*You'd make a good Divine. (Adds +5 for Cassandra in Divine Election.) - ::*Perhaps there's another way. (Adds -1 for Cassandra in Divine Election.) - ::*Forget the Chantry. (Adds -5 for Cassandra in Divine Election.) ''- Special. The Tranquil Cure ''After Promise of Destruction, requires Arcane Knowledge... :No approval changes Unfinished Business * Kill first target with her in the party - * Kill first target without her in the party - * each time a target is killed, if she is in the active party. * each time a target is killed, if she is not in the active party. In The Field Approval changes only occur when Cassandra is in the active party unless otherwise noted. Other characters' approval changes can be seen compiled on the related quest pages. Hinterlands * Completing "Agrarian Apostate" - * Speaking to Sister Tanner in Redcliffe Village during "Business Arrangements": ** (Special) "Cassandra?" - ** (Special) "Varric?" - ** (Special) "You degrade the Chantry." (Bugged! Do not use!) - * Completing "In the Elements" - * Speaking to Speaker Anais for the first time in front of Winterwatch Tower to begin "Praise the Herald of Andraste": ** "I believe I was chosen." - * Recruiting Anais after completing "Praise the Herald of Andraste": ** "Help the refugees." (Anais not recruited.) - ** "Spread word of the Inquisition." (Recruit Anais for Connections.) - * Speaking to Lord Berand in Winterwatch Tower for "Love Waits": ** "Join the Inquisition." (Recruits Berand for Forces.) - * Completing "Shallow Breaths" - * Speaking to Hyndel after completion of "Shallow Breaths": ** (Special) "Go to your family." - * Speaking to Ritts during the quest "Strange Bedfellows": ** "This is a travesty." - * Recruiting Ritts upon completion of "Strange Bedfellows": ** (Underworld Knowledge or Dwarven Inquisitor) No. You have potential. - * Recruiting Vale's Irregulars (see here for more information on this quest as it can be quite easy to miss): ** "Recruit the skilled." (Recruit Vale's Irregulars for Forces.) - (regardless of whether in the party or not) ** "Grow our reputation." - (regardless of whether in the party or not) Crestwood * Speaking to Mayor Gregory Dedrick for the first time during "Still Waters": ** "Please, let me help you." - * Speaking to the two villagers in Red Horn Tavern during "Still Waters": ** (Villager: We didn't know you were here, ser. Please don't tell anyone!) "I won't." - * Speaking to the Spirit in Old Crestwood to initiate "Burdens of Command": ** (Special) "Cassandra?" - ** "I'll do it." (Accepting the quest.) - * Killing the nug family living in the Flooded Caves at the end of "Still Waters" - Exalted Plains * Speaking to Emalien after returning Valorin's effects to complete "Someone to Lose": ** "Teenagers are stupid." - ** "Blood magic." - Emprise du Lion * Completing "Caged Confession" by giving the letter to Linette and choosing, "Louis killed your brother." - * Speaking to Mistress Poulin at the end of "Quarry Quandary": ** "People died because of you." - ** "Practical." - DLCs Jaws of Hakkon * Accepting Runa's offer to be included in her prayer at the end of "Up and Away" - * Completing "The Loss of a Friend" by allowing Grandin to live - * Completing "The Loss of a Friend" by killing Grandin - * Recruiting Sigrid during "In Exile" - Trespasser * Speaking to the Inquisitor's party before leaving the Darvaarad and pursuing the Viddasala through the Eluvian near the end of the Trespasser quest: ** (Solas Romance) "I have to save him." - Category:Guides